


living without you is as easy as counting every star in the universe

by raeskio



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Awkward Romance, Established Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Established Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Protective Kageyama Tobio, Relationship(s), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tragedy, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28905261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raeskio/pseuds/raeskio
Summary: after running away from his feelings for years and years- whether it be by constantly playing volleyball and focusing on school- kageyama tobio is reunited with a boy he’d spent too long trying to forget about. at age 20, he’d thought he’d never have to face hinata shouyou again, thinking the last time he’d ever see the boy was when he left him standing alone below the stars...
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke
Kudos: 6





	living without you is as easy as counting every star in the universe

**Author's Note:**

> i’m writing this for fun, and because i am extremely bored. i don’t expect it to become some award winning story, or to wanna write masses of it, but if you enjoy that’s cool.

kageyama sighs as he knocks on the door before him, adjusting his aching posture and cracking his knuckles as he lowers them from the pristine white door. he quickly runs a hand over his hair, wanting to make an effort on his presentation, however, for this certain scenario, he couldn’t care less about how presentable he currently looked.  
he waited a brief ten seconds before the white door opened, revealing oikawa tooru, standing tall and sophisticated.

“tobio!” he greets, meeting the stern eyes of kageyama, who would rather be anywhere else. “how lovely of you to visit me, to what do i owe the pleasure?” he speaks cynically, most likely aware of how unenthusiastic kageyama is to be seeing him.

kageyama looks over oikawa’s shoulder into his grand apartment, contemplating his words. “i heard you were back from argentina,” he pauses, “can i come in?”

it’s something he is more than reluctant to ask, and after seeing oikawa again after so long, he feels intimidated-which he shall never admit. but it’d been a good two and a half years since kageyama had been in the presence of oikawa tooru, and facing the upperclassman again was a thought he pushed to the very depths of his head.  
but now, as he stands outside his door, he finally comes to terms with the fact he is definitely facing oikawa tooru.

“well, of course, tobio!” oikawa smiles widely as he opens the door further, allowing kageyama to pass through. “you know, it’s been so long since i last saw you, i think we have a lot of catching up to do!”

he is so annoyingly giddy.

“i’ve been spending most of my time back in japan with iwaizumi, and though i love his company, he was really starting to get on my nerves.” oikawa laughs that gods  
forsaken laugh, something kageyama hadn’t missed.  
“take a seat on the couch, tobio, i’ll be right there. coffee?” he offers.

kageyama nods, the light scowl on his face not shifting.  
he plays with his pale fingers, picking at his cuticles. he was never one for jittery nerves, in fact, he did a great job of pushing them down, ignoring them, and not feeling them at all.  
it was odd how nervous he was to be seeing oikawa, someone he had known for many, many years already. 

oikawa arrives back with two pristine white mugs (as everything in this apartment appears to be pristine and white) and places them on the coffee table.  
throwing himself down a seat away from kageyama, he lets out an exaggerated sigh. 

“so, tobio, how are you?” 

“i’m okay.”

blunt answers seem to be all kageyama ever gives. perhaps he should make an effort for the person he hasn’t spoken with in two years and played a major role in his life.

“good, good. i vividly remember how talkative you were with me.” oikawa laughs, finding amusement in kageyama’s monotonous speech. “anyways, how’s the rest of your old karasuno team? where are they nowadays?”

kageyama stops in his thoughts. karasuno. he hadn’t heard that name in two years. after they all graduated and went off to do their own things, karasuno was a thing of the past. only something to reminisce on.

“hinata went to brazil,” he says. the red head is still  
there, in brazil, playing the beautiful game of volleyball, training continuously, improving tremendously.

“i’d heard about that,” oikawa intercepts, “proud of the little guy. it’s big stuff he’s doing out there, isn’t it?”

kageyama nods, in and out of his thoughts of the short boy. 

“i can see him striking for the big leagues, one day, don’t you? like, ushijima, atsumu, major names.” oikawa continues.

“yeah, definitely.” kageyama will never forget how hinata would strike his sets. it was their secret weapon as a team. they were unstoppable, extreme.

“what about the others, then? sawamura? azumane?” 

it’s beyond him why oikawa wants to know so much about where his past teammates are, because, to tell the truth, he’s lost track of where they’ve all gone to. 

“asahi went to travel, joined by nishinoya. they’ve been to so many places, they’ve sent me pictures of them playing volleyball near the eiffel tower.” kageyama explained, remembering when the two announced their departure from japan, to go across the globe.

“that’s nice, isn’t it? maybe one day they could come  
and see me in argentina.” oikawa suggests, laying his head back on the couch. 

kageyama hums in response. he doesn’t exactly know what to say. he came to see oikawa on instinct, passing by where he was living here in japan. he found it appropriate to see his mentor after two years of him being away.  
he felt like he should’ve given this encounter more thought beforehand, but it was too late now.

“where are you at, kageyama? any exiting volleyball offers?” oikawa asks, eyebrow rasied. he looks the same as he did two years ago. same brown, fluffy hair. same jarring eyes. same expression kageyama wants to punch.

“i play with schweiden alders.” he answers.

oikawa straightens his posture, a look of something like surprise and shock coming across his face. “wait, what? with ushijima and hoshiumi?”

kageyama nods. he was no bragger, however he lets a smirk of menace and a sense of ‘i’m better than you.’ cross over his face.

“no way, tobio! that’s absolutely huge!” oikawa grins, “look at my little underclassman making into the big teams with wakatoshi!” 

he seems to congratulate kageyama with a pat on the back, exchanging phone numbers.

oikawa isn’t so bad at all, but kageyama still hates him. for the most part.

...

after catching up with oikawa and how professional and amazing he’s gotten and volleyball in argentina, kageyama headed home, their conversations playing over in his head. and no matter what, his thoughts always seemed to drift back to the thought of hinata shouyou in brazil, becoming amazingly professional, just like oikawa in argentina.  
kageyama was more than happy to be staying in japan, with his high profile team he was forever grateful to be in. but he couldn’t help but think that he could’ve done more.  
other than ushijima coaching him until his limbs were ready to drop off, sugawara giving him old setting tips and daichi letting him in on his training secrets (he still occasionally spoke to those he could off of his old team), kageyama hadn’t done much that benefit mass improvement, like going to brazil or argentina.  
sure, he was one of the best ranking setters, like, ever, but he just didn’t feel complete. he felt as if there was an empty spot, lacking something that he needed.

kageyama sighed as he stepped inside his apartment, which wasn’t as nearly as pristine and white as oikawa’s, he threw himself on his bed, thoughts overwhelming him.

another interesting factor since leaving karasuno, was he had frequently spoken with none other than kuroo testurou.  
before, the two had little to nothing to do with each other, barley interacting, but since his placement in schweiden alders, the two had come in contact with each other. kuroo offered to coach kageyama so he would be as experienced as possible to play in the team, as the younger boy ended up expressing his worries of his lack of ability compared to his teammates.

though kuroo had kind of left volleyball behind, pursuing a career in law, he still had an endless amount of tactics and skills that he let kageyama in on. as a previous middle blocker, kuroo made kageyama aware of so many tactics and defence shit he hadn’t know of before, as a setter.

to show gratitude for kuroo’s coaching, he helped him  
get a boyfriend, something he never, ever saw himself do. it was humiliating, really, and he had no idea what he was doing. he must’ve done something right, though, and kuroo and kenma are extremely happy to this day.

moving on, kageyama’s thoughts again came back to the ginger, energetic brat that was hinata.  
why couldn’t he get him off his mind? perhaps he envied him for doing something he half wished he’d done himself, especially since they had gone back to being rivals since graduating.  
maybe it would forever be like that. being rivals, then allies, then rivals again.

oikawa had said what a big deal hinata was, and what he was doing. the thought that the big name of hinata shouyou once striked all his sets, his tosses, his passes, was now striking another setters sets, someone like miya atsumu, made his stomach feel so twisted. kageyama was the one that truly unlocked hinata’s fine ability to strike, with his eyes shut and palm spread. kageyama was the one that hinata relied on to score, to gain a point. kageyama was the one hinata had said ‘with his sets, i can do anything’ about.

he missed him.  
that was it.  
he most certainly missed hinata shouyou, and he was missing being his setter. and his friend.

whatever, kageyama thought, he would most likely never see the boy again unless it was to play against him, in which, that little red haired boy would most definitely lose.


End file.
